Here Comes the Bride
by clubtail
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi have arrived in New Orleans to stop the evil there.  But upon arriving in Gracey Manor itself Sora falls for the owner  Constance Hatchaway , Riku starts hallucinating and Kairi is to be trained. Can they survive the Haunted Mansion
1. Day 1

Day 1  
>Constance Hatchaway leaned out of the attic window of her new mansion. Well, it wasn't a NEW mansion, but it was newly her own. This mansion was old, and the pride of New Orleans. A grin spread over her oval face, but it brought no light to her blue green eyes. SHE owned the pride of New Orleans. She giggled, but was soon distracted by voices.<p>

"Why are we here again?" A young man's voice asked. She looked over at her lawn, two boys and a girl were walking up the path to the Mansion. The one talking was a brown headed young man dressed in something dark. It appeared an old man was with him and a young women with red hair, but slicked down. She glanced over to see if her most precious possession was still hidden, and practically slid over the floor until she got to the door of the attic. She left the attic, and went down to the front hall. Who were these people?

"Why are we here again?" Sora asked. The King had sent them on a mission to check out some darkness in this world. He also gave them new clothes, something about not sticking out like a sore thumb. Riku, however, had refused to die his silver hair. But, he had consented to a clothing change. Which was why both of them were wearing a suit while Kairi was wearing a dress with a large flowery skirt, a maroon bodice and pink sleeves. An orange parasol kept the sun off of her face.

"Mickey said there was a deep darkness in this world, but it was different than the heartless." Riku responded. "There's evil here, but not pure darkness…" He jumped as several heartless appeared in front of him.

"You were saying?" Kairi asked, summoning her own key blade in response. The three quickly made work of the heartless.

That was interesting. Constance thought, peering out from a window. The brown headed one, he was defeating with a giant key. Interesting sword. He went to it with such a vengeance too. He would be interesting to know. And that SWORD. That was it. If she married someone rich now it may be too suspicious, but HIM.

He was new, a stranger, the age thing was a bit of a turn off, but still….

"Wesley!" She barked. Her blond Valet walked out of a near by room. He bowed, turning his sea blue eyes to the floor. He WAS good looking, but not rich.

"You called Madam Gracey….I'm sorry, I mean Miss Hatchaway."

"I forgive you. My husband's death is rather recent. But that's not it. You see those three people on our lawn?"

"Yes, Miss Hatchaway." He said politely, while thinking. "Dang. The Gardener's going to have a fit."

"Invite them in."

The trio looked outward at the house again. Now there seemed something rather sinister about it. But what kept them from thinking it was abandoned was the fact a man opened the front door and walked out. He followed a path they hadn't noticed and appeared to wait for them on it. Sora shrugged and walked over, the others following.

"Welcome. My name is Wesley, and I am a valet here at Gracey manor. My Mistress, Constance Hatchaway, widow of George Gracey, requests for you to stay here for this evening. That battle you fought intrigued her." He seemed fairly straight forward. The three turned toward each other and discussed the matter quickly.

"We accept." Riku answered.

"This place is gorgeous!" Kairi whispered, peering around the front hall. There were two tall staircases in the front hall that swept from a landing on the second floor to the floor of the Entrance. The walls had red wall paper on them, along with painting and deep red velvet hangings. Gold tracings lit up the polished frames and the wood work. A deep plush carpet lay on the floor, also in a rich maroon. The wood paneling of the lower walls and the several wooden tables only added to the opulence.

"I am glad you like it." A voice, sweet but with a tingling edge, swept through the halls. On a landing above the stairs, rested a young women dressed in black. She had brown hair, swept up in a bun with a black veil over her face. She turned and started to walk slowly down the stairs, her left hand trailing on the railing. She soon arrived on the floor, and she lifted her veil, revealing the face of a women in her mid or late 20's. "My name is Constance Hatchaway. I am the widow of George Gracey, previous owner of this mansion." She gestured to a picture on the wall, a dignified looking man with a large handlebar mustache and a top hat looked out, his hands resting on a large maroon chair. Well, that's what Sora and Kairi saw. Riku saw the picture, except for the head. The head was not there.

"Er… why is his head not there?" Riku asked. He turned to face Constance, seeing her face drain slightly of color.

"His… His head is there. Are you mad?" Constance asked politely. Riku turned to look at the headless portrait again.

"I hope not." he whispered. He glanced over at Sora and Kairi, they were both giving him odd looks.

"It IS hot outside." Constance continued. "Maybe because of the heat you are seeing things? Either way, soon it is time to have lunch. Will you eat with me?" This was asked specifically to Sora. She gave a small, flirty, smile.

"Uh, sure." Sora answered. She smiled again.

"Wesley, inform the cook we will have three guests for this meal and Dinner?"

"As you wish."

Lunch was delicious. Clam baked Pasta with filet mignon. Riku just poked at his food, while Kairi ate with gusto, and Sora ate while talking to Constance. This whole thing bugged Riku. It wasn't just the picture, though that was nagging at him. Another thing that bothered him was Constance. She seemed too happy for a recent widow… and she seemed to be flirting with Sora. He didn't really get it, nor did Kairi, but this whole thing was weird. WHY was he seeing things no one else could? The Darkness? But he didn't have it anymore.

"Riku?" Kairi said.

"What?" He jerked out of his reverie.

"Do you want to stay. Sora and I do, but you don't have to if you don't want to." _They wonder if I'm crazy._

"I'll stay. You invited to stay the night before anyway."

"Wesley! Set up their rooms please." Constance gave a grin as Wesley left. "Hopefully, you can stay for much longer than one night. In fact? I insist."

"Are you sure, Miss Hatchaway?" Sora asked, blushing. "I mean, we are strangers and all…." She gave a flirty smile again.

"I'm sure. I have a feeling you need to experience some good old hospitality."

Wesley led the three to their rooms, explaining the mansion's rules. Soon, though, the three gathered in Sora's room, Riku the last to walk in. He slammed the door.

"She's flirting with you." Riku growled.

"So what!" Sora said, defending himself.

"I don't trust her, that's what." Riku continued. "She's too happy for a recent widow, NO ONE flirts with strangers ten years younger them themselves unless they are getting something out of it, and continuing with all of this, you ESPECIALLY do not invite said strangers to the best rooms in your house." Sora glowered at Riku. _Riku, where do you get the right to say all of this?_

"I don't care." is what he actually said. "She's nice, she invited us in, and with what you said earlier, why should I trust you right now?" There, he said it. Sora watched as Riku's face turned ash white, quickly flushed to a plum read, then turned white again. Then he stormed out of the room. Kairi turned to look at Sora.

"You shouldn't have done that." she said softly, turning her face down to look at her feet and the Persian rug.

"It's true though." Sora defended himself. "He saw that picture without a head."

"And YOU saw me when I was in your heart." Kairi responded quickly, looking at Sora. "Wouldn't you be called crazy?" She ended softly. To buy time, Sora turned to look out the window and also at the room's reflection. It WAS a nice room. The bed was large with blue silk sheets, a window looked out over the lawn, and the elegant wood paneled room had pictures, mirrors, and other knick knacks through out the room.

"But, you were in my heart. I wasn't seeing headless paintings." Kairi turned, her skirt swishing, and headed for the door.

"I'm getting washed up for dinner tonight. But consider Riku's points. I'm with you, she's probably very nice, but Riku does point out some fishy areas in her story." She walked through the door, her hand elegantly slipping through the crack. Sora finally turned away from the window and the half reflection in the glass, and flopped down on the bed.

Kairi was lost. She hadn't really paid a lot of attention to where the rooms were and the hallways looked so alike right now.

"Can I help you?" Kairi whirled around, only to see Constance standing there, lifting up her veil.

"Oh, yes." She said with a slight gasp from shock.

"What do you need?" Constance gave that sweet smile again.

"Where my room is. I'm… I'm lost."

"I gave you the Davis Room, correct?"

"Yes, you did."

"It's this way then." Constance walked off to a corridor on her right in a swish of black silk. Kairi hurried past the suit of armor and followed her. After about 15 minutes Kairi arrived outside of her door.

"Miss Damati? Did you ever go to finishing school?"

"No, I didn't Con- Miss Hatchaway. You can call me Kairi though." Constance nodded.

"Fine then…Kairi. How about I complete your finishing education? I'll send Harriet to get you some dresses and I'll set up some balls for you to work on perfecting your manners. They are very good right now, but with a little bit of polish, you could find a husband in no time." The last part of her speech took Kairi aback. A husband?

"Thank you… I accept."

_Riku remains the last obstacle that can not be overcome by time. But he doesn't matter. _Constance held back her internal fury. _Sora was an opportune mark, but Riku was not only smart, he seemed to have internal abilities… like those blasted seers George had been talking about before he died….RIGHT before he died._ Constance slammed the door to her room and ripped off her veil. Stupid tradition. She had to wear black, and it wasn't her color. And she couldn't skip town either. Riku was going to stir up trouble, and if she left she would not only lose her mark but she would lose any chance of keeping all of the inheritance. She walked towards the window and opened it gently, then rested her face on her hands as she felt the breeze caress her face. She had gained much. Her first husband, Ambrose, had possessed not even a fifth of what George had, George was even richer than the Marquis or Reginald. _Just focus on Sora now. _She told herself. _Kairi's out of the way now and Riku may eventually decredit himself then you won't have an issue. _


	2. Night 1

Night 1  
>Sora had not stopped by Riku's room to apologize. Riku was not going to apologize to Sora. Kairi was getting a little worried. They hadn't argued like this in years. Though, the last time was over their teacher, Lulu. Did they have a thing for older women?<p>

"OW!"

"Sorry, milady." Constance had sent up Harriet to be her lady companion, which involved things like helping Kairi get ready for dinner. And getting ready for dinner was a process. Harriet was currently brushing her hair to prepare her for hair curlers that night. Powders and paints were spread out on the table. "Just an hour or so more…."

"HOUR!" Kairi yelled. "I am NOT going to have my hair fussed over for an hour."

"Or more."

"I'm sorry Miss Harriet, but just brush the darn thing"

"Thank you, Milady." A smile lit up Harriet's face, reflected in the mirror.

"And call me Kairi."

"But, Milady! It's rather…bold to address you by your first name."

"I don't care. I HATE being 'Miladied"

"You have spunk" Harriet muttered. "I'll have to get you a wig though, Miss Kairi. Your hair's too short."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Sora jumped from the shock of the noise and slumped over to the door. He opened the door to a tall butler with brown hair and green eyes. Who was he? Sora hadn't seen him earlier.

"My name is Kenneth Anderson" he said. "Mistress Hatchaway sent me to be your valet."

"I have a Valet?" Sora asked. "Why?"

"To help you prepare for dinner sir." Sora gave a big smile. He hadn't had a sit down dinner in a long time. Not since the night he left Destiny Islands anyway.

"Really? Great! Uh, how exactly DO you prepare me for dinner?"

"Sir, let me help you…." Kenneth grinned

_  
>Riku's room, while not anything to sneeze at, was of significantly lower class than Sora's. The wood was of a lower quality, the rugs were domestic instead of Persian, and the view was of the graveyard you could barely see through the vines covering the tombstones. Riku rested his forehead against the window, feeling the cold glass against his skin. Why? Was he really going insane? It was probably just the heat, like Constance said. The sky was turning a dark gray, a storm was coming, like that night. Tomorrow. If he didn't see anything tonight or tomorrow, it would just be a temporary thing…. Yeah right. The way things looked right now he was probably going mad. Did Darkness leave behind such a strong residue? Enough to drive a person mad? Riku turned at the knock on his door. Curious, he tentatively opened up the door to see a medium sized dark skinned man there holding something over his arm.<p>

"Sah, my name is Rolly Crump. I am your valet this evening'" Riku blinked. Why would Constance send a Valet?

"Er, my name is Riku. Come and take a seat."

"No, sah, I'm here to help you get dressed." He lifted whatever it was on his arm to reveal... Great. Another suit.

"Just come in."

Constance fixed her own hair in front of a giant mirror. She used the pins the Marquis left her to fix her bun. Dinner would be a good time to test how everything was going. It had only been a few hours, but Marc had reported an argument between Riku and Sora. Though the report had only been in passing. He had actually come to ask her to ask Riku not to stomp so much in the halls. He had set a mirror askew. Constance smiled at her reflection, and at the coming storm. Even in such a rainy place like New Orleans storms were just so much fun.

She was the last to arrive in the hall. Riku and Sora were on opposite sides of the room, while Kairi just gazed out the window. The storm had arrived, drenching the outside with its torrential downpour. The servants were probably going to steal some of the ghost stories from the library tonight. They had until the end of dinner.

"Dinner, ladies and gentlemen, is served" said Wesley, he was the perfect valet. Kairi turned around, in a resplendent blue dress, trimmed with lace and with a black velvet choker on her neck. Harriet did nice work.

"Wesley, if anyone comes seeking shelter, let them in." Wesley nodded at his mistress' request and then led them all to the dining room. He pulled out seats for herself and Kairi, while Riku and Sora sat down themselves. Kenneth then proceeded with the first course, duck soup. George's favorite. He found it in the Orient when he was exploring before his planned wedding to Emily. At a knocking during the beginning of the tentative conversation, Wesley left. He then hurried back quickly and whispered in her ear.

"There is a woman at the door, demanding shelter for her and her pet."

"Let her in."

"But, Miss Hatchaway, you…. may disagree with her."

"What is she, a Lady of the Night? I said let her in." Wesley withdrew, with her guests following their exchange.

"I'm sorry; it appears we will be having another guest this evening." She apologized, her face coloring slightly. Wesley returned quickly.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Madame Leota and her pet raven Claude."

Madame Leota was a woman of medium height with a pale face and jet black hair that was, unfortunately, not very well kept. She moved in a twitchy manner and watched everyone in the room, her eyes falling a lot on Riku.

"Shh" she whispered to her pet raven. "I'm sure it's here too." The raven cawed. "Don't be lippy like that." She responded. Everyone cleared away from the table a bit. "Thank you, Miss Hatchaway, for letting me stay here tonight." She addressed Constance.

"How… how do you know I'm Constance Hatchaway?" Constance asked. Riku sensed slight shock under her commanding demeanor.

"Why, Miss Hatchaway, I am a gypsy seer. I know that which is untold, and that which the dead whisper in my ear." Riku noticed Constance's face pale ever so slightly. Why? He glanced at Sora and Kairi. Sora kept on giving puppy dog looks to Constance, and giving a wary eye to Madame Leota. Kairi watched Madame Leota in utter fascination.

"Can...Can you really talk to the dead?" Kairi asked tentatively.

"Is there anyone you would like me to contact?" Madame Leota nodded with an off-putting smile.

"My… my grandmother."

"Then, Miss Hatchaway, this will be my payment for staying here. I will perform séances for you and your guests."

"Staying here….how long will you be here?" Constance asked. Riku frowned. She had been so willing to accept them into her house, why push Madame Leota out?

"Miss Hatchaway, as long as I am not an excessive burden or stay here longer than 2 weeks or if I am unable to move on, Southern Hospitality forbids you from tossing me into the street like so much  
>rubbish. As it is, my wagon broke down. I need a special axle."<p>

"Wesley! Set a place for Madame Leota then." Constance gave a curt nod. The seat was next to Riku. As soon as she sat down (without Wesley's help) she grabbed Riku's left wrist and looked intently at the inside. Riku counted the places trying to stave off the uncomfortable feeling.

"He's a possibility." She muttered.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, and each departed to their rooms to get ready. As Riku trudged back to his room, he ran over the semi unexceptional evening. While this Madame Leota HAD shown up and seemed….odd…. Nothing else had happened yet. It WAS just a temporary madness. Riku loosened his tie and continued to walk through the intricate hallways of the Mansion.

_Clink _

Riku turned quickly, looking for the sound's source. _CLANG _There it was again! Not his imagination that time, Riku was sure of it. As the clinking and clanking continued, echoed by the empty hall, Riku finally managed to pin down the source. He wasn't pleased. Riku stood in front of a suit of armor that seemed to be slightly moving. Riku gently touched the statue and when it did not attack, he turned in relief then held down a gasp. The hallway next to him stretched into eternity. Riku looked more intently. The walls continued to stretch, as the end of the hall faded into darkness. He was near the outside of the mansion, The hall shouldn't stretch out that far, and even if it did there should a window or something. Wait! There WAS a light. Riku was not scared of the Darkness, he had once learned how to control it, but the aura of the hallway was making him feel Claustrophobic. Riku watched intently as the light came into view. Riku stared as he watched a candelabra float down the hallway.

_ _  
>Kairi was the last to arrive to the Séance that evening. As she walked into the room set aside for Madame Leota, she smelled smoky incense and saw deep blue hanging covering the walls. Everyone had gathered around a small table with a crystal ball on it. She missed her grandmother, and tonight was the first time she could talk to her since…. Whatever happened at her last home. It was still a blank spot in her memory. But she had been so young anyway.<p>

"Welcome, Kairi. Are you in the proper mood?" Madame Leota asked. "Riku is my assistant this evening."

"WHAT!" Riku shouted. She obviously hadn't told him before hand. "You never said anything at dinner about an assistant, PERIOD. Let alone me."

"I'm curious about what you saw."

"What are you talking about?"

"The hallway." Riku scowled in response. What hallway was Madame Leota talking about? There were so many here in Gracey Manor. "Just grab the incense if you please." Riku did so, though obviously very reluctantly. She lit the incense and several candles on the table and began to gaze into her ball while reciting something.  
><em><br>"Serpents, and spiders, tail of a rat,  
>Call in the spirits, where-ever they're at!<em>

_Rap on a table, it's time to respond,  
>Send us a message, from regions beyond! "<em>

There was an odd "whoo" and a green spirit came rustling through the room. Sora watched in open fascination while both Riku and Constance tried to find the projector. __

_"Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween,  
>Awaken the spirits with your tambourine!"<em>

_"Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond,  
><em>_Let there be music, from regions beyond!"_

_"Wizards and witches, where-ever you dwell,  
>Give us a hint, by ringing a bell! "<em>

The green spirit appeared to settle in Madame Leota and she looked out.

"Connie?" The voice was hoarse and deep. Every syllable echoed weariness.

"Ambrose?" Constance responded. Kairi was a little put out. They were supposed to be talking to HER grandmother.

"CONNIE! I've been waiting for you." Constance humphed. "I loved you, I did. You taught me so much. About how C" Sora had been creeped out and when Madame Leota was not sounding like Madame Leota he had jerked in surprise, bumping the table. The upseted table had pitched her backward and she now lay briefly on the floor. She got up slowly, shaking her head.

"What happened" she muttered. She looked at the expressions on everyone's faces. Constance wore an inscrutable mask, Sora looked disappointed, Kairi was mad, and Riku flitted in between curiosity, anger, fear and worry. Claude the raven cawed "Shh, Claude. You can tell me later." She sat back down and looked up at the people surrounding her. "I'm sorry. I will try to contact the spirits again tomorrow."

"Don't bother" Constance said. "It was a… treat to hear Ambrose again."

"Who's Ambrose?" Sora asked.

"My first husband" Constance said sadly. "he died in a farming accident. He was… no, it's too gruesome for tonight. Good Night, Madame Leota. I shall make sure to see you tomorrow." Taking their cue from Constance, everyone went back to their beds.


	3. Day 2

Day 2

"Miss Kairi… Miss Kairi…" Kairi groaned as the warm sunlight fell across her bed. "Wake up Miss Kairi." It had to be Harriet. She had a soft grandmotherly voice. And she had to have brought…

"BREAKFAST!"

"Kairi, a lady does not shout." This voice was cool, used to commanding.

"Con- Miss Hatchaway?" Kairi peered through half open lids as the sun blinded her. "What time is it?"

"8 AM. Get up. We will get started as soon as you are ready." Constance walked out, her black silk quietly swishing behind her.

"Harriet, what's that about?"

"Your Finishing training, Miss Kairi. Eat quickly. Today is when Miss Hatchaway is seeing how ladylike you are already. Do you know your utensils?"

"Yeah, forks, spoons, and knives." Harriet's chest heaved under a sigh. "What?"

"Do you know your specific forks, spoons, and knives?"

"What?" Kairi then gave a small shriek. She had been stripping of her creamy shift and now several other female servants came in. One carried a white vest that appeared to have ribs in it. Another carried a peach dress with ruffles and bows. A third carried a hat box and a shoe box complete with stockings lying on top.

"Any other languages? French maybe?" Harriet asked hopefully. Kairi noticed now the wrinkles folding Harriet's skin. Her hands were cracked too. How hard did she work?"

"No. Sorry."

"By the saints." A strawberry blond whispered. "Miss Hatchaway has a lot of work to do."

"Who are you?" Kairi asked curiously, but it did come out a little hostile. The lady bowed.

"Mary Cressida. My sister Kate is Miss Hatchaway's lady companion." She gave a small bow, as to not upset the boxes. Kairi grinned.

"Kairi Damati."

"Miss Kairi!" Harriet said, bringing the red head back to her senses. "Take a deep breath. If it's not too bold, can I ask if you wore a corset before?"

"It's not and I haven't." Kairi took her place in front of the mirror, and saw Harriet sink onto her bed with a quiet groan.

Riku half stumbled to the breakfast table, fighting with Rolly over wearing the overcoat or not.

"Coffee?" A maid asked, and he accepted. The hallway was still there. Or was he just insane? Riku proceeded to slather jam on his toast as Sora came in looking like a little gentleman.

"Morning!" Sora said cheerfully, as Riku grunted in response. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough considering my craziness doesn't extend to my room."

"Come on Riku, I seriously doubt…"

"George's painting still lacks a head" Riku went back to his toast and ate while Constance walked down to her seat. Wesley appeared from thin air and gave her a newspaper. She opened it to the first page and sipped her tea. Claude then swooped out of nowhere, stole a piece of Riku's toast, dropped it on a plate and landed on a chair. Madame Leota followed and ate the toast that Claude stole.

"Any bad dreams, Riku…" She gave a smile that was anything but friendly. Riku hmphed and attacked his sausage. Sora started to look at Constance again, not noticing he was close to putting his elbow in some cream.

"Sora?" It was Kairi. "What do you think?" Sora jerked himself out of his crush stare long enough to look at Kairi.

"Wow. That looks beautiful." Sora said, Kairi blushed and twirled. The peach dress was cut so as to accentuate her bosom without showing it. The dress had a large white bow in the back with little bows and ruffles on the sleeve, chest area, and skirt. As she finished turning though, she saw Sora staring at Constance again.

"Eyes up" Riku muttered to Sora. Sora started and pulled his eye line up to Constance's face. Kairi huffed and sat down to eat.

"Wesley. Only give some light food to Miss Damati. We are starting finishing training today." Constance grinned at the girl's shocked face. "We ALL need to lose some weight." And she bit into an egg.

Riku was the first to finish.

"Do you know of anything for me to do today, Miss Hatchaway?" Riku asked Constance. She gave a small smile.

"We have a library. Maybe you would like to read it." She gave directions and Riku left.

It wasn't a BAD library. It was filled with books on many subjects. Oddly, there was an entire shelf devoted to ghost stories, but other than that it was a respectable collection. Some classics, some law, some medicine. A small amount of books on the occult… Riku picked a classic called "Les Miserables" first and began to read. He got through a half an hour before he found himself unable to concentrate. He could hear pages turning and books moving. Only a few books, but it was enough to distract him. He pulled himself out of the high backed maroon chair and turned around. No one was there except the busts lining the walls. He went back to reading, but he still could not concentrate. He jumped up again and searched for a vent or hole of some sort that would cause the wind. There wasn't one. Not only that, Riku suddenly realized something about the busts. They were watching him wherever he went through the room.

"FINE!" He shouted. "KEEP THIS ROOM!" He grabbed a few books and stomped out.

Sora stared at the two women on the front lawn. Constance was still wearing black. Kairi had a board on her back and a book on her head. She was supposed to walk across the lawn without the book falling. Sora decided to stare some more at Constance.

bang Riku stomped onto the porch, slamming the door behind him.

"I see you found the widow's walk" Riku muttered. He picked up a book and began to read it again. "And just a tip. Girls get offended when you stare at their breasts."

"Er, okay…"

"Sora, do you get a bad vibe from this place?"

"Nope." Sora responded. He wasn't really listening again. But he hadn't picked anything up anyway. Other than a vibe that Constance MIGHT be interested in him. And she… she was beautiful. She was really the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had been so sweet to take them in too. He ran his hand through his spiky brown hair as he watched Constance some more.

Kairi had been through pain and torture before. She had been kidnapped several times and her heart had been taken out of her. But Constance was still a hard taskmaster. Kairi's back hurt, she had a headache, the corset was making things hard to breathe. She was hungry, she was sweaty, and Constance kept on demanding more. Eventually they did end up taking a break. Kairi tried to collapse into the shade of a tree, but Constance yelled at her, and the board was still on her back, so she ended up leaning up against a nearby willow.

"Your posture is horrible" Constance said. "And stop panting. You look like some dog. Straighten up. Now let's get to utensils…" Kairi tried to leave, but couldn't.

"Kairi, come on."

"My foot's stuck." The mud under the grass sucked at her shoe.

"Wathel!" Constance shouted. A man ran over from the garden. He was very muscular, and tanned from working outside. With a quick swoop the black haired man caught Kairi under her knees then pulled her up and out of the mud.

"Thank you." Kairi said breathlessly, the corset was still restricting her breathing, and as Wathel set her down she heard footsteps behind her and saw Riku and Sora running over to her.

"How'd you get down?" She asked, as Sora doubled over to catch his breath.

"Sora jumped off the Widow's Walk." Riku supplied, though his eyes flickered over to Constance. Kairi turned around to see that Constance was watching everyone coolly, not betraying any emotion. Then, Constance cracked a small smile.

"How about that lunch? Wathel, can you let Mary know about how we are having lunch out here?"

"Yes Ma'am." The man with curly black hair gave a small bow and hurried off to the Mansion. Soon several servants came out and pulled chairs and a table over. Mary and Rolly came out next, holding a large basket and a pitcher of Iced Tea.

"May I join you?" Kairi held down chuckle as Riku jumped, Madame Leota had arrived silently and surprised Riku by speaking from above him. The black haired gypsy swooshed around before Constance could say anything and sat next to Sora.

"Constance?" Kairi said tentatively. "What about Ambrose?"

"It is a gruesome tale, to be sure." Constance stopped buttering her bread and set her knife down. "Are you sure you want to hear it?" Sora nodded with enthusiasm. She sighed and rested her head in her left hand, a very unlady like gesture. "Ambrose was a farmer, and the sun of farmers. It was fall you see, and Ambrose was helping his family cut down the grain with a scythe. They were supposed to be a certain distance apart but Ambrose and his brother" She started to stutter and get choked up "were in adjoining rows and they didn't realize they were too close together and…."She began to cry. The tears trickled down her cheeks while Sora jumped up and ran over to pat her on the back, though it was awkward. He had never comforted a widow before. She gave Sora a brief smile through her tears. Kairi moved her gaze back to Madame Leota. She had a distasteful look on her face.

"I must go somewhere right now, Miss Hatchaway" Madame Leota butted in. "I will need to bring Riku along while Sora comforts you over your beheaded husband." With that Madame Leota got up and somewhat flounced off. Everyone stared after her in astonishment. She had a lot of guts… "Riku!"

"Fine." Kairi heard Riku grumble and watched Riku slouched off after Madame Leota.

"Miss Kairi… I think we have done enough for today…." Constance said through her tears. Kairi nodded and decided to head to the back porch. She needed to distract herself from the images that Constance's Story had left her.

"So, tell me Mr. Soulstice… what did you think?" Riku started from his drowsy state. The cart like carriage Rolly had set up for Madam Leota had the unfortunate tendency to lull him to sleep. Claude cawed next to Riku, so Riku began to run his hands over the bird as he tried to calm down. This whole thing was so weird. Madame Leota had taken an odd shine to him and it was kind of creepy. It was even creepier that she was driving it while he had to sit in the bed of the cart. "Mr. Soulstice"

"About what?" Riku muttered.

"Miss Hatchaway's story of course!" She said, abounding with fake cheer.

"I don't know anything about farming, but it seems a little fishy. If they were farmers they would have noticed a difference between wheat and … human flesh." Madam Leota gave a rare, quiet, smile and pulled a bag from her pack. She tossed the small sack to Riku, who opened it to find it filled with birdseed.

"Claude doesn't like to travel. Can you bribe him?" Riku obliged and allowed Claude to peck at his hands while trying to eat the birdseed. They didn't talk for a bit. Riku just listened to the creak of the wooden cart and watched the scenery grow increasingly wild. The smell of fresh cut grass gave away to the putridness of swamplands.

"Where are we going?" The shadows played over her face for a second.

"People do not believe things unless they have proof. I often have to prove my trade."

"I KNEW IT!" Riku shouted, only to have Claude deliberately peck at his fingers. "OW! Claude, stop."

"CLAUDE!." Leota commanded, and Claude calmed down then ruffled his feathers. "Yes, Riku, I fake some of it. But not everything." Madame Leota brushed her black hair out of her face before continuing. "I have crystal balls that open and tables that float with magnets. Possession is not one of them." She looked back at Riku for a second. "I do talk to ghosts. And I do see the future. The ghosts do not use me as a medium like that." She looked back towards the road. "That is why I am visiting an old friend. She is also a seer, but while **I** am a Gypsy, she's… more from this area."

Soon, they pulled up infront of house above a marsh.

"I knew you would come, Leota." A deep voice with a heavy accent called out. A women rose from her seat in front of the house.

"Oona!" Leota called out. "I need to talk to you for a second." Leota clambered out of the carriage and walked up through the marsh to the house. Riku slid out of the back while Claude flew up to Leota's shoulder. As the two women exchanged conversation, Riku evalulated them. They looked so different. Leota was of average height, with a skeleton like structure. Her pale skin was weather beaten and showed of long times of travel weariness. He had seen dark circles under her dead green eyes, she must had been pacing earlier. Everything else about bespoke of a wild, almost crazy, personality. Her dress was ecletic, with various fabrics and colors cut and sewed into a dress where nothing fit correctly and her hair was pitch black and held in odd ponytails around her neck.

This new women, Oona, was completely different. She was a short women with dark skin. Not as dark as Rolly, but dark none the less. Her hair was brownish black and very coarse. Her dress was made of a light cotton and a few bits of gold decorated her hair. Her bright dark eyes sparkled as she saw Leota and Claude. "Really, Leota, it's been too long. I thought you would have returned here AGES ago. Why did you stay away from the center of the world so long?" Oona's warmth spread through her voice, infecting both Leota and Riku with a smile.

"Just because New Orleans is a heavy trading area doesn't make it the center of the world. I was having a magician in London teach me a few tricks before I returned. And I had to find out where everyone else was. I can't very well show up in the same circle as another seer. Bad taste you know." Riku was halfway up the steps by now, watching the two women interact. They were sitting at a table, with Tarot cards on it.

"So, who is this handsome young man?"

"he's staying at the Gracey manor… and seeing some unexplainable things." Oona laughed in response to this, but a tinge of worry flickered across her face.

"Do you think?"

"It is possible. He could be…"

"And Claude?"

"Not enough time. He hasn't gotten to know him well enough. We just arrived last night. Our carriage broke in front of the Gracey's house."

"How is George? He used to come to me with advice for his trips. And Emily?"

"His Widow's name is Constance, not Emily." Oona's already intense gaze tightened.

"Really… I didn't forsee that… And this boy's name?"

"Riku."

"Alright, Riku. Can you come up here?" Oona requested.

"Sure" he replied and hurried up the last few stairs. What had they been talking about? Leota and Oona looked frightened about something, and it had to do with him. As he arrived at the top, Oona was shuffling a deck of cards.

"Have you ever had your fortune told?" Oona asked as Riku stood the side.

"No." He admitted. Maleficent had hinted she had divined his future once, but refused to tell. She might have been lying anyway, she did do that. Leota's profile twisted in throught for a second, then she stood up and offered Riku her seat.

"If you are going to have your fortune told, it is better if you sit across the seer." She advised. Her look clearly said "Sit." Oona had finished shuffling the cards and began to lay them on the table. One card in front of Riku, one card in front of Oona, three cards across the middle.  
>"The Past" Oona announced, and flipped over the card on Riku's right. A creature with horns and a snout sat on a throne, a disgusting figure to be sure. "The Devil. You gave your will away in the past and allowed others to have sway over you." Riku frowned. He HAD allowed others to hold sway, but she couldn't know that. Could she? "The Present" Oona continued turning over the middle card. It revealed a women taming a lion. "Strength. You have mastered your emotions and now consist of courage and patience. You rise over obstacles now by waiting and facing them." He had. He now walked the path to the dawn by fighting through the darkness. "The future." Oona continued, Riku jumped slightly he had forgotten she was there. She flipped over the last card to reveal a skeleton riding a horse on a battlefield. "Death." Riku held down his gasp better than Leota's. "Do you fear death, Riku?"<p>

"Not really. It's just a surprise to see it." Oona gave a small smile.

"Do not fear Death Riku, this card does not always refer to physical death, but can also refer to the death of your current self. You will leave this self behind in the future and find a new one." She looked up at Riku and her eyes focused on him. "You must have had an interesting life, Riku. Your cards speak of troubles not easily removed." Riku just nodded, still focused on the death card. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't true, but this had to be. Leota was here, and he knew he didn't imagine her. He started as Oona put a cup of tea in front of him. "Drink." She commanded. "It's to help you calm down. You look spooked." He was in a bit of shock and thirsty too… He took a few sips of the tea while he listened to the two Seers talk dissolve into murmured and indistinct babble. Before he realized it the world faded to black.

He woke up to a certain raven pecking at his ears.

"CLAUDE!" He shouted, trying to brush him off.

"Sorry about that Riku. I didn't realize Oona had drugged the tea."

"She did?" Why had she done that? It had left him with a slight headache.

"Headache? Lights too bright? Carriage too loud?" Leota asked. Riku could only nod as the headache increased. "Yeah, I think she dumped whiskey into the tea. I'm sorry."

"What did I miss?" he groaned.

"Us talking about Seer things that don't concern you." Riku closed his eyes and tried to lay down. "You can sleep it off when we get back. It was a relief to talk to another seer for once. I haven't seen anyone in a long time."

"You had said she wasn't a gypsy, but how is she a Seer?" Riku groaned. The sunlight grew brighter as the trees began to thin. They were returning to the city proper now.

"Voodoo priestess. She specializes in Tarot cards and bone augury." He could hear Leota settle down in her seat. "Now shh for a second I have to get back into the right frame of mind."

"Why? Why are you different in front of me?"

"I said Shh. But the reason why is that you see what others lack. You don't need a show to be convinced that something strange is happening."

"And why are you so sure something strange is happening?"

"I don't do possessions. I don't have that power and after my mother was run out of town after trying to fake one I don't want to risk it. Ambrose… he shouldn't have possessed me last night."

"So, Something is up?" Riku asked as the cart drew up to the Gracey Mansion.

"Something is up." Leota agreed. Claude cawed ominously as Rolly walked over to take the horses away.


	4. Night 2

Night 2  
>Riku staggered into the hall, he was trying not to throw up. The place was bright… the noises were loud… He covered his ears as Leota told a very confused Rolly that Riku was sick, was going to sleep it off, and she was going to stay with him to make sure he was okay. He managed to get to his room somehow, threw up in the trash bucket, and barely made it to his bed before collapsing..<p>

Constance watched the proceedings on the main floor. Riku was wasted, and Madam Leota looked confident. Where had they been? Why was she so confident? Why… her thoughts trailed off as Leota helped Riku away. Constance walked down the stairs and stopped before Rolly. He tried to scurry away, but she called out.

"Rolly" he stopped and turned. He looked down towards the ground while anunciating

"Yes, Ma'am" Still subservient, thank goodness. Some Darkies had some uppity ideas. At least Rolly didn't…

"What is going on?" Rolly scuffed at the floors before answering.

"According to Ma'am Leota, Riku got drunk. She don' think he coul' die, but she wants to make sure."

"Thank you, you may go now." Rolly fled. So… this was interesting. How did Riku get drunk? She wandered off towards the library. She picked up a book then and didn't read it. She needed to look over her plans. Sora… had that puppy dog crush on her still. She needed to draw him in a bit more. Kairi was falling into the way of a perfect little lady. She admired Constance. A little more and she wouldn't listen to people who smeared her reputation. Riku… Riku was easily insane. He went out, and came back incredibly drunk, and his friend was a gypsy seer… anything he said would be ignored easily. Now, how should she get closer to Sora? That key….

"Miss Kairi?" Harriet leaned over Kairi's shoulder. "You're making an AWFUL mess of that stitching." Kairi grinned and waved around her needle a bit.

"I know Harriet… I'm just having some trouble sewing… I, er, don't know how." Kairi blushed. It had never been an issue on the island. She usually just bought her clothes. Harriet clucked and sat down next to Kairi before gently removing the primer and taking it in her worn hands. They were outside, it wasn't raining and both of them wanted to take advantage of the weather. Plus, Kairi was bored.

There was a flutter of cloth, then a click clack as Constance walked onto the stone porch. Her brown hair was still back in a bun, but she had tried her heavy black dress for one of a lighter fabric.

"Kairi, have you seen Sora?" she inquired. Kairi looked up, and accidentally pricked her finger.

"I think he went to the living room." Kairi said distractedly, watching Harriet work on the primer after taking it away for fear of blood stains. As Harriet tried to teach her how to sew, Kairi started to wonder. Why was Constance so interested in Sora. He could be good looking (after being with him as long as she could remember, the idea of any of them being handsome had worn away long ago) but it was a little odd how interested Constance was. Then with Riku, er, he might have had some bad ideas before (the raft was one of the first to come to mind, though it was not the worst by far) he had never acted like this before.

"Miss Kairi" Kairi jumped as Harriet called her attention again. "Please focus, you need to impress people with how well you sew!"

"It's stupid, Harriet, why would people be impressed with how well I sew?" She grumbled. Harriet chuckled, and gave a slight nod of the head.

"Indeed it is, considering how most people in your position hire seamstresses, but do you have much else to do with your time?" Kairi gave an impulsive hug to the suddenly shocked Harriet, then took the primer out of her hands and began to learn how to sew.

Sora WAS in the living room. He lay on the large maroon velvet couch with "the Count of Monte Cristo" spread in front of him. He looked utterly undignified, but he had been drawn into the story about betrayal and love.

"Sora." With a start, he looked up at Constance standing above him. The setting sun cast warm colors over her, though the effect was kind of ruined by her black dress. She really was sweet. And Pretty… "Sora…"

"Yes, Miss Hatchaway?" Sora responded, not really paying attention.

"Call me Constance, and can I sit with you for a bit? It will be dinner time soon."

"Uh, sure…Constance." He called people by their first names all the time! Why was it so embarrassing to do the same with Constance? She sat next to him slowly, making sure she didn't reveal any thing. Girls could be weird like that.

"Can… can you read to me while dinner is being prepared?" She asked. Sora gave another love struck smile and started to read out loud.  
>"<strong>Chapter 4 - Conspiracy<strong>

Danglars followed Edmond and Mercedes with his eyes until the two lovers disappeared behind one of the angles of Fort Saint Nicolas, then turning round, he perceived Fernand, who had fallen, pale and trembling, into his chair, while Caderousse stammered out the words of a drinking-song.

'Well, my dear sir,' said Danglars to Fernand, 'here is a marriage which does not appear to make everybody happy.'"

As Sora read, he tried to rationalize. That's what Riku would do, right? But… he made some bad decisions when he rationalized. And now he hadn't seen his friend since breakfast. Plus he had been acting really weird… But still Sora tried to run over his points with Constance. She seemed smart at least, she was kind, caring, pretty, took an obvious interest in Sora… bad sides, there had to be some bad sides… but Sora couldn't think of any. She listened with obvious attentiveness as the sky turned from a dusky blue to a deep orange red.

He was an idiot… Constance was sure of that. She was also going to make sure to have some strong wine at dinner. She needed to be a bit drunk to deal with him. Sora wasn't simple, per se, but him being love struck did dumb down his intelligence. Of Course, that happened to every man. It was a little awkward, him being so young, but it was working…

"M'Lady?" it was Westley. " Dinner is ready." Sora stopped reading a put the book down sheepishly. With a smile, Constance grabbed his hand and, blushing, asked.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Sora felt a blush spread across his cheek as he squeezed her hand.

"Of course." He said. And he followed her in a daze.

"Ma'am Leota?" Rolly peaked his head into Riku's room. Riku was asleep under the sheets while Leota gazed into her crystal ball to pass the time. "Dinner is ready."

"No thank you, Master Rolly." Leota replied. Whatever she saw had her enthralled. She waited for Rolly to leave before casting her spell. There was something here, and she needed to talk to whoever could know the most… like Constance's husband. The way Ambrose had felt… it was suspicious. And, the possession had left a violent aftertaste. Combine that with the perdiction of Riku's death…. She glanced over at him. He continued to sleep soundly, at least he could have some rest. And considering how far out he was…

"Serpents and Spiders…" She couldn't finish. The spirit took her over immediately.

Kairi was nursing several pricked fingers as she ate her soup. She had started to get sewing finally… the basic stitches. She was so bad at this! She wanted Constance to be proud of her, she had taken them in after all, and she needed to learn how to sew!

CRASH With a tinkling of porcelain, the various dishes shuddered as the door to the dining room swung open. Leota stood there, her arms and legs spread as she held the door open.

"CONSTANCE!" a voice came from her throat… it was her voice, but so much deeper. It also had a slight accent… "What are you doing? The last thing I remember is getting in that train, and I am NOT in a train now, you curmudgeon." Kairi's face slipped into one of shock, followed quickly by everyone else there. Well, everyone but Constance. She was struggling to hold on to her composure.

"We are NOT in New York like you planned." Leota strode across the floor, several of the servants backing up out of fear. "So, where are we… and what happened." Leota's eyes narrowed as she arrived in front of Constance.

"Fr…Frank?" Constance asked, she had lost her composure. Constance stood up, and placed a hand on Leota's shoulder. Then Leota's knees went weak, and she collapsed.

Frank, she had channeled Frank… Constance caught Leota as she fell. For the first time, Constance noticed a tattoo on Leota's left arm, something like the face of a fox with a lot of tails. What was going on? That was the second of her husbands to be channeled… Why? What did Leota know? Wesley and Mary helped remove Leota so she could be placed in her room.

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked, as he watched Leota being carried away. "Shouldn't he help Madam Leota too?"

"Riku is ill, he succumbed to the dangers of drink and collapsed." Constance said stiffly. She needed a drink herself after this. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go… this has rather disturbed me."

Sora and Kairi both walked to their rooms… they didn't say anything. This was getting a bit odd. Kairi checked her reflection before turning to Sora.

"Should we leave?" she asked. "I mean… it seems like everything started when we arrived here."

"When Leota did." Sora corrected her, "Constance was fine with us.."

"You mean fine with you. I've seen how you look at her." Kairi teased. She watched Sora blush. "But remember, Riku saw the headless painting before Leota arrived." Sora evaluated her words. And Kairi… She wasn't sure what to say. This whole thing was getting weird.

"Let's stay." Sora finally decided. "If it's something with Riku, it would happen anywhere. Here's just as good."

BANG Rolly started as he finished putting away the dishes. He peaked out to see a very disheveled and angry Riku going through the corridors.

"Master Riku?" Rolly called out. "Are you awlrigh'?"

"NO!" He was mad. "I was sleeping, when these drunks in the graveyard decided to SING! They're fantastic, and on key, but that's beside the point. They wouldn't be singing in the graveyard if they were sober." The sink looked out on the graveyard in the kitchen, and no one had mentioned singing… but considering how deranged Riku looked, Rolly figured it was a good idea not to mention that.

"Where are you going?" He finally asked. Riku shot him a look.

"To the graveyard! I want to yell at them and go to bed." And off Riku went, his robe around his shoulders. Rolly decided to follow. If anything happened, he could help.

Riku wound his way to the area of the graveyard where they had tombstones instead of memorials. Ticked off, mud covering their shoes, Riku glared at four busts who mutely stared off into the distance.

"Despite the fact you four shouldn't be able to sing, can you please shut up." Shut up? NO ONE said Shut up… it was too rude. "I can't sleep, and I have a headache. You are marvelously in tune, but I can't fall asleep. So, would you kindly stop singing." He paused, Rolly watched the scene with incredulity. "Would you at least keep it down. Most of the time I would LOVE to hear you, but it's just that one song, and it's night time." Another pause. "Thank you." And with that, Riku walked back to the Mansion, humming a song, and Rolly just stared after him.


End file.
